The present invention relates to wave direction measurement and more particularly to an apparatus which will orient itself in predictable manner with respect to a passing surface wave front.
Various oceanographic instruments have been devised theretofore for measuring ocean currents as well as the state of the surface sea. Measurement of surface wave direction, however, has remained a relatively complex task, however, typically involving floats extending on multiple axes and/or an analysis of spectra generated by float or bottom mounted pressure sensors.
At the outset, it should be understood that the parameter or phenomenon which is to be measured and recorded is the direction of surface waves on a body of water and that this measurement is preferably made essentially independently of other parameters such as wind direction and tidal currents. Although wind and tidal currents may be factors influencing the direction of the surface waves, the surface waves may not be coincident with either of these factors or even a predictable combination of them. It is useful to measure and record wave direction patterns independently of current and wind since wave patterns can substantially affect matters such as beach erosion and sea damage to piers, drilling rigs, pipelines and the like.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of wave direction measuring apparatus which will determine the direction of surface wave fronts essentially independently of wind and tide; the provision of such apparatus which determines surface wave direction relative to a fixed frame of reference, e.g. magnetic north; the provision of such apparatus which is inherently sturdy and does not require multiple floats and the like; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.